Not My Son
by Yuori
Summary: A story request from vampygurl402 to Arashi wolf princess B'day. Draco discovers his son Scorpius is dating. Oneshot DM/HP


So this story was requested by vampygurl402 for arashi wolf princess' B'day! Happy Birthday Arashi!

Some tidbits for this story.

It implies Mpreg meaning a male was the carrier of the child(ren) in this story. Draco and Harry have 4 children

Fredrick and George(26)- they are twins and both look like a mixed version of Draco and Harry. Both Blonde hair, green eyes, pale skin and small aristocrat noses.(Gryfinddor) Their married to two lovely women.

Scorpius(19)- Looks exactly like Draco only with longer hair and a happier disposition.(Slytherin)

Heradian(16)- Looks exactly like Harry only much shier and a lot more quiet. Loves books and learning. (Ravenclaw)

Draco is a Potions Master and Harry is a Mediwizard specializing in pregnancy.

* * *

Why? Why? _Why is this happening?_

Harry watched amused as Draco looked on shell shocked. He looked ready to faint.

Scorpius. Sweet energetic, but Slytherin Scorpius was getting what appeared to be the snog of his life by Alexandria Arbatov.

Twenty-four year old Alexandria was Harry's definition of what a bad boy should look like. Decked out in a pair of black jeans and a blue tee and matching shoes, Alexei had dark roguish looking hair that hung around the ears. Intense piercing green eyes, strong chin and one pierced ear with three earrings on it. He was a little lanky, but his body was quidditch toned with a strong chest and powerful legs covered in pale skin. His hands were tight on Scorpius hips and held the Draco look alike close.

Scorpius looked so cute blushing bright red.

Draco however, was taking on a much darker shade of red. Harry mentally rolled his eyes before he decided to step in before Alexandria got stepped on.

The blonde father was pulled back harshly by his collar before he had a chance to lunge at the boy that was..._defiling _his child.

Draco was dragged into Harry's private study. He hardly noticed the privacy charm being placed on the room.

"No" Harry said standing cross-armed.

"Excuse me!"

"No. You are not ruining your nineteen year old son's relationship again. He's an adult and Alexei is sweet once you get to know him. "

"I am not rui- _You know who that bastard is!" _Harry mentally sighed. Draco was forever seeing his two youngest children as sweet lovable children who would always need their Father. Which was starting to work his nerve's and his youngest children as well. _  
_

_'Gods only know how he'll react to Heradian being courted be Neville and Blaise's eighteen year old son when he was only sixteen'_

"That is beside the poi-"

"How."

"Dra-"

"_How" _This time Harry sighed out loud.

"He told me"

"He _what!"_

"He told me Draco. He didn't want you to know because you would freak out and storm the poor boy's home"

"I would ne-"

"Remember Jason Veragas , Laurence le' Moiet, Taylor Smith"

"They deserv-"

"Draco you threaten to destroy their family name if they didn't _disappear"_

_"_Well that just shows they were not in it for the long haul besides why does he always go for these foreign boys. American, Spanish, and now Russian!"

"Well he is kinda hot" Harry muttered under Draco's rant.

"You think he's _what" _Harry gulped as he looked at his husband. The man was beyond furious.

"Well..." Harry had no clue how to justify himself.

"So he's _hot, _eh? That's what your into now dark haired Russian brunettes? Tired of British blondes?" Draco's eyes were white with anger and an underline of hurt.

"No! Well yes he's hot! But no to the rest. I meant it objectively. You know I love you, but Draco you're so busy trying to destroy every boy that walks through the door for Heradian and Scorpius that you've been neglecting me. I mean at least Scorpius _get some!"_

_"He's getting what!" _Draco roared. Ready to punch the boy outside.

"See!" accused Harry. "You get all rallied up and forget _me _for weeks"

"I don't forget you!" denied Draco.

"Oh yea? When's the last time we had sex?" questioned Harry.

That made Draco pause. It couldn't have been long ago . But the longer he tried to remember the paler he got. Maybe it had been awhile since he touched Harry.

Draco looked down at Harry's accusatory green eyes and felt a hot ball of guilt roll through the pit of his stomach.

"I-I...Harry I didn't mean to..." Draco mumbled.

"You don't mean to, but then you go do it again! They're not growing up Draco they _are _grown up. Alexei and Heradain are more than old enough to have a boyfriend. You didn't have this much trouble with Fredrick and George. It shouldn't be a problem now." Fredick and George being their oldest twins who now ran Weasley's Prank shop.

"Bu-bu-but"

"But what!" Harry was starting to get annoyed.

"But they _bottom"_

_"_So? I bottom Draco!" Harry was ready to hex the man until next week.

"_Exactly!" _Draco sighed when Harry gave him a confused looked. "You bottom Harry! I'm on top of you and some man is on top of _my son! Dominating my son! Using my son for their pleasure Harry! My son!" _

It finally clicked. Draco had been over thinking again and lead himself to think about the situation the wrong way. Harry gave a deep sigh now understanding problem.

**_Smack!_**

Harry had smacked Draco across the face. It was always more satisfying to do so when he was mad than hex him.

Draco looked dumbfounded.

"Draco that's not all there is to it! Is that what it is for you? Cause it's not for me! I'm a willing participant, _our son _is a willing participant." Draco groaned at that statement earning him another smack "And not only that but Draco...you're...or at least I think...thought that you were _loving me. Caring _about me. _Thinking _only about **_me_**when we did those things. Not about dominance. That is the relationship we...I thought we had" Harry ended sadly and with less Bravo.

"We do Harry!" Harry remain silent unconvinced. "I just...I guess I have been going overboard. But I didn't to mean to neglect you Harry. You're my most important person" Harry who still felt a little hurt, was startled when he felt lips against his and strong pale arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry" Draco whispered. Harry's eyes widen. Draco rarely apologized ever, he only did it when he was truly trying to show he was sincere.

"I suppose I can't stay mad you long" Draco hummed in agreement.

"And _I _suppose I have a lot of making up to do." Draco said as he leaned in to better _apologize._ The blonde easily hefted the smaller man on to the desk and attached his lips to Harry's. Harry moaned. It had been entirely to long since Draco paid attention to him this way. Harry gave a particularly loud moan when Draco squeezed his bum. _  
_

_Swoosh!_

_"_Oh gods not _again! _It's like their teenagers all over again." Draco sighed as his 'Mother' sneered at them. His hand was cupping Harry's ass while Harry had his arms and legs wrapped around Draco. It brought back many moments of da jevu during their summer of their 6th and 7th year.

"Now Severus their just a loving couple" stated a amused Lucius. Severus looked disgusted from his point of view.

"What are you guys doing here?" Draco asked annoyed. He would have to _apologize _later.

"I'm here to give Scorpius the Potions book he asked for" replied Severus. Scorpius was a lot like Draco in his love and passion for Potions. He graduated Hogwarts now apprenticing under Severus himself as Draco first did. Draco had nicknamed Scorpius mini-me since the boy looked like a carbon copy of him except Scorpius was a much more cheerful person.

"He's with his..._boyfriend" _Draco answered darkly.

"Boyfriend! What boyfriend?" Lucius cried. Harry almost smacked his own forehead. Lucius and Draco had the same view points when it came to Heradian and Scorpius dating.

"Oh! You mean Alexei. Well I'll give them a moment before seeing him" Severus said ignoring the shocked expressions of his husband and son.

"You knew!" they both cried. Lucius did **_not _**like the idea of his grandson dating. The boy was just too sweet and kind and adorable and _innocent _to be dating. He knew what those boys wanted from his young Grandsons Heredian and Scorpius and he would _not _allow it. At least Heradian wasn't dating. He wouldn't be able to take it if the shy quiet Harry look a like was dating._  
_

"Of course I knew. Lovely man he is. Very handsome. And a curse breaker too. I've had the joy of working with him"

"And you didn't tell me" Lucius growled greatly annoyed that Severus was singing praise over the "handsome lovely man."

Severus shrugged and turned to Harry.

"How's Antonio?" Severus asked the green eyed man, but before Harry could answer Draco butted in.

"Since when do you care about Antonio?" question Draco suspicious. Severus could hardly stand the Slytherin son of Blaise's claiming him to be too aloft.

"When?"The Potion Master smirked "Why since he was dating your youngest son Heradian or at least I assume their dating since last time I saw them they were _alone _in Antonio's Perfect dorm _sucking _each other faces and **_runting _****_like dogs in heat_**" Severus was evil. Lucius and Draco both looked green and flabbergasted while their mouths were floundering for words only for their minds to overload with the sickening mental image Severus provided and pass out due to shock.

"Severus Snape you are an evil man that I am proud to call family" said man smirked at his handiwork also proud of his ability to make two proud Malfoy's to faint like dainty women.

"Papa can Alexei stay for din-" Scorpius stopped short noticing his father and Grandfather on the floor. The blonde child gave his Papa a questioning look.

"They know. Draco saw you making out in the entrance" Harry chuckled as Scorpius blushed catching on easily to what he meant. "And Alexei you are welcome to stay for dinner...as are you Severus."

"No thank you. No need to scare such a fine man off with two Malfoy's roasting the poor boy. Here is your book Scorpius and I'll be over to discuss the Sergio's potion Sunday." Severus handed the book to the mini Draco look a like and left with an unconscious floating Lucius.

"So who wants tea?" Harry asked with a grin.


End file.
